Season 3
Synopsis no longer the lowest rank on the high school totem pole, Cody Matthews , Shawn Hunter, and Kelsey Lawrence faced another exciting year at John Adams High. Although lacking too many season-long arcs, season 3 had its fair share of moving moments and laugh-out-loud one-liners. Many fans argue that season 3 was when the cast was finally coming into their own. Shawn Staying under the care of Mr. Turner, Shawn faced a series of issues. Because neither him nor Turner was familiar with the situation, they often fought about what was and wasn't okay. Legal Guardian]]", where they swore toSometimes, Shawn was angry because he felt that Turner was trying to be his dad. It took a lot of work, but the two survived until Shawn's dad finally returned in "I Never Sang for my remain friends. Eric Eric faced his first serious story line in season 3. Within spitting distance of his dream of being a weatherman, Eric applied for an internship at [[WIXB, the local news station that Mr. Williams had worked for prior to the season. Even though his grades weren't outstanding, he made the cut because of how bad he wanted the job. Eric succeeded and did well, but began to neglect his schoolwork and, following a confrontation with his father, left the station to complete his high school education. Cody and Kelsey After two long seasons Cody Matthews and Kelsey Lawrence date for the first time. It isn't easy, though. Because Cody couldn't get up the nerve to ask Kelsey out, Shawn Hunter devised a plan where he went out with Kelsey, leaving Cody with Kelsey's annoying friend, Trini. Even once they were together, they had their issues. Bored, they decided to go back to being friends (which neither of them truly wanted) in "The Grass is Always Greener." But Cody couldn't take it, so he chased Kelsey to Walt Disney World in Florida and won her back in "The Happiest Show on Earth." Episode guide #My Best Friend's Girl #The Double Lie #What I Meant to Say #He Said, She Said #Hometown Hero #This Little Piggy #Truth and Consequences #Rave On #The Last Temptation of Cody #Train of Fools #City Slackers #The Grass is Always Greener #New Friends and Old #A Kiss is More Than a Kiss #The Heart is a Lonely Hunter #Stormy Weather #The Pink Flamingo Kid #Life Lessons #I Was a Teenage Spy #I Never Sang for my Legal Guardian #The Happiest Show on Earth #Brother - Brother #the Tempest Part 1 Main Cast * Peyton Meyer as Cody Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Nick Cataldo as KelseyLawrence * Alex Désert as Eli Williams * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * Lily Nicksay leaves the main cast. * Alex Désert joins the main cast. Opening Sequence For this series, there was a fairly brief sequence of Cody, Shawn and Eric at Chubbie's, in various hues, and without any actor names. New Characters *Eli Williams (his only season) Final Appearances *Harley Keiner *Janitor Bud Notable Guest stars *Brittany Murphy as Trini *Richard Karn as Victor *Davy Jones as Reginald Fairfield *Peter Tork as Jedediah Lawrence *Micky Dolenz as Gordy *Larisa Oleynik as Dana Pruitt *Tom Bosley as himself *Anson Williams as himself *Pat Morita as Wise Man